When We're Both Sober
by jonaslovers1421
Summary: Everyone knows the game Dante and Lulu play. But now there's a twist. See what changes when they play the game, drunk.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Dominic's POV**

"Ronnie, how many times do I have to tell you," I said, "My loyalties are to the badge. I really don't see why me wanting to be thorough makes me disloyal!"

"It's your heart that makes you disloyal," Ronnie shot back at me, "You're too invested in the kids the – "

"Ronnie," I cut him off, "You don't have the power to take me off the case. You're wasting your breath and your time! I'm sticking to my case and I'm bringing Sonny down!"

I turned angrily and took a few steps away.

"Dom," Ronnie called, "Maybe you've forgotten that I still do have some power over you!"

"Ronnie!" I shouted, feeling my anger about to explode, "Maybe you've forgotten we're supposed to be friends! Before I came to meet you I was at my mom's. After walking in on her and her 20-some boyfriend, again, I had a huge fight with her. I was so pissed about that I actually messed up a pick up line! So Ronnie, pal, leave me the hell alone!"

I realized how unlike me the outburst was as soon as I finished talking, but a guy could only be doubted, warned, and condescended so many times.

After a long pause I turned away and started walking again. A huge headache was pounding through my skull.

"Dom, where are you going?!" Ronnie called.

"To get hammered!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Lulu's POV**

"Lulu, answer that phone, and why aren't those prints in my office?"

"Original blonde one, I am greatly disturbed by the unusual absence of the Fairest Maximista from her fashion haven. You are completely certain she did not even suggest to you where she may be hiding her beautiful face?"

I hung up the phone I was on and started dialing a number on the next one.

"No, Spinelli," I said as the phone rang, "I don't know where she is, but when I find out I'll kill her for not being here."

"It would be a great disturbance to me if you would unleash you're wrath in a very Stonecold way on my non-bride whom I - "

"Spinelli," I cut him off, "Please."

"Spinelli, go find Maxie," Kate said coldly, stepping out of her office.

After leaving a message on the machine that answered my call I hung up and turned to Kate.

"Maxie sent the prints you approved already, the other ones are under the party arrangements on your desk. Your dress for next months event is on its way. I left a message with the photographer. Maxie finished all her tasks, but now she's MIA."

"Thanks Lulu," Kate replied, "You can go."

Frustration boiled through my veins. That was it? Thanks and leave?

I forced a smile on my face and quickly grabbed my jacket and purse. I needed out of here.

I slammed on the down button for the elevator and tapped my foot impatiently as I waited for it. Finally the elevator dinged and the doors slid open.

Shock ran through me and I'm sure it was evident on my face.

"Lulu!"

My ex-boyfriend exclaimed my name, quickly untangling himself from his new girlfriend, Olivia Falconeri.

"Uh, hey," I said, then without thinking I said, "Aren't you guys not allowed to be dating or something?"

"Lulu," Johnny said again, "You weren't supposed to see this."

"Ok, well I just want to get downstairs, so..."

"No I mean you can't tell anyone," Johnny went on.

I listened as he launched into an explanation as to why this was a secret. Even as I listened all I could think about was why he was explaining this to me.  
"Seems like a lot of work," I replied stepping into the elevator and hitting the ground floor button.

"Yeah well," Johnny went on smiling his loving smile down at Olivia, "It's worth it. Anything is for the person you love."  
I knew Johnny was now saying this for Olivia's benefit, not mine, but I couldn't help but feeling awkward.

I was too close to them to not recognize the expression of love on Johnny's face. The face that used to be reserved for me. I tapped the door until it finally slid open.

"Secrets safe with me," I mumbled before hurrying out of the elevator.

Now that the door was in sight I started walking faster.

"Lulu!"

"What!?"  
I whipped around to see who I had released my anger on.

"Oh, hey Carly, sorry."

"Hey," she replied, "What's got you all angry?"

"Uh, it's nothing," I told her, "I just had a bad day."

"Boy troubles?"

I smiled at Carly's keen desire for helping me with my boy issues.

"Mainly Kate problems," I told her.

"That's enough to put anyone in a bad mood," Carly mumbled, making me laugh.

"Then of course I just walked in on Johnny and Olivia making out and got to listen to him express his love for her."

"He did that in front of you!?" Carly asked sounding outraged.

"Well yeah," I said, "Not that it matters. I don't, you know, care that they're dating. It's just a little awkward to - see - that."

"Hell yeah," Carly agreed, "But uh you've moved on too, right?"

"What?" I asked, "Oh, uh you're referring to Dominic? No that's nothing."

"Right."

"Mrs. Jax, there's a phone call for you!" one of the Metro Court employees called from the desk.

"Tell them to call back," she called.

"Oh no," I said, "I'm leaving anyway. I'm off to Jakes."

"Are you meeting someone there?" she asked.

"Yeah," I told her, "My good friend Jack Daniels."

"I wish I could come," Carly laughed referring to her pregnant stomach.

I laughed with my cousin before we both turned and walked away.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Dominic's POV**

I walked into Jake's rubbing my head. I had been delayed another few hours by an urgent call from Sonny and I was relieved to finally be here. I went straight to the bar and threw myself into a stool.

"What can I get for you?" Coleman asked me as soon as I sat down.

"Beer," I replied, "Quick."  
Coleman chuckled knowingly as he pulled a bottle out. As soon as I took my first swig, I turned in my chair to look around the bar. I had almost decided I didn't know anyone there when I saw her.

She was standing with her back to me at the juke box. A smile slid onto my face for the first time today as her long blonde hair swept across her back.

Lulu turned and started wobbling her way back to the bar.

"Whoo!" she exclaimed sliding into the stool a few down from me, "I love this song!"

"Can I get you another one?" Coleman asked sliding down to her.

"Hell yeah," she told him, "Another beer."

Lulu looked around aimlessly, singing under her breath to the song she had chosen. I waited until her eyes finally landed on me.

"Domnic!"

Yep, she was completely drunk.

"Lulu," I replied, "You have a few drinks?"

"No this is my second!" she called back grabbing the beer from Coleman.

"I'll bet it is," I replied.

Lulu, who had been about to take a sip, laughed loudly at my comment. Beer flew out of her mouth and across the bar.

"The one time you laugh at me and you're spitting beer everywhere," I commented taking a sip of my own.

"Tha' was funny," she commented, "Ooh! Dance with me!"  
I chuckled as she jumped from her stool and sauntered over to me. Her hand slid easily into mine and she pulled me from my stool. We were the only ones standing, but she didn't care. Without hesitating she wrapped her arms around me and started swaying to the music.

"Wow, now I really know how drunk you are," I mumbled wrapping my arms respectively around her.

"Why?" she breathed, as the scent of alcohol filled my nose.

"A sober Lulu wouldn't dance with me for 100 bucks," I replied, "And once you are sober, you'll regret this."

"No!" she exclaimed defiantly, "I'll remember!"

"I actually said regret, not forget," I said more to myself then to her since she had started singing along with the song again.

She spun herself out suddenly, continuing to sing.

I laughed, unable to hide my amusement.

I pulled her back in and wrapped her back in my arms. I knew I should pull away. Go back to the bar and make sure she didn't do anything else she wouldn't want to do. But now that I was finally holding her in my arms, I couldn't pull away.

"You're so beautiful," I mumbled in her ear.

"And you're so damn sexy," she mumbled back, running her hand across my chest.

I couldn't believe how good it felt to hear her finally admit that she was attracted to me. Even if she was drunk and confused, I knew she meant it. But still, I had to stop before either one of us got carried away.

"Alright Lulu," I said taking a step away from her, "I think it's time we get you to a room."

"Upstairs?"

"Probably," I said, thinking, "It will be the fastest place to get too."

"Ooh, you can't wait," Lulu said, being as seductive as she could in her drunken state.

"Wow, you really change when you've had a little too much."

"Dominic, stop talking. Take me upstairs."

I turned away from her, smiling.

"Coleman, get me a room for upstairs," I demanded.

"You got it dude," he said, giving me another knowing look.

I rolled my eyes and took the key he was handing me.

I then went back to where Lulu was waiting for me and led her way to the room upstairs. Lulu dropped down on the bed and kicked her shoes off. She slid back and laid her head down on the pillow.

"Dominic...."

"Yes?"  
"What are you doing?" she asked in a whisper.

I had taken a seat in the chair across from the bed.

"I'm gonna sit here for awhile," I told her, "You go ahead to bed."

"Why don't you?"

"Close your eyes," I demanded, gently.

"I'm not tired."

"I know you're not," I lied, "But close your eyes and before you know it I'll be going to bed too."  
That was apparently a good enough answer because five minutes later she was breathing gently, fast asleep.

I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I threw the blanket over her body.

This night hadn't ended as I planned. I wanted to forget about my day by getting drunker than Lulu was and find myself passed out on the bar. However, spending even an hour of the evening with Lulu was a damn good substitute. Still smiling I went back to the chair and tried to fall asleep as quickly had Lulu had.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**  
Dominic's POV**

It was the night after I had put Lulu to sleep at Jake's. In the morning I had woken up first and thought it would be best if I wasn't there when she woke up. I told Coleman to call me if Lulu needed any help in the morning. I hadn't got a call, so I assumed she was fine. I was now in Sonny's new restaurant office.

"Dominic," Sonny was saying, "Don't mess this up. I need that information by next week."

"Yes sir."

"And as for you Johnny," Sonny went on, "You'll be helping Dominic. It's on both of you if I don't get the results I want."

"Yes sir."  
"Alright, now get outta here, both of you," he demanded, "Jason, you stay."

John and I walked out of the office together and into the restaurant area.

"I'm ordering a coffee," Johnny told me, "You gettin anything?"

"No," I replied, "I'm headin to Jake's and buying myself a bottle of whiskey."

"Didn't you do that last night?" he questioned me.

"I uh, I got distracted," I told him, "There was a change of plans."

Johnny nodded grabbing his coffee from the table and following me outside.

"How about you?" I asked him.

"Oh I have plans tonight to," he replied, with a smile, "But I might go to Jake's to pick up a bottle of wine."

I almost couldn't resist rolling my eyes. Of course, his plans involved a romantic night with my mom.

"Oh of course, your plans involve Miss Falconeri."

"Yeah, but you're not telling anyone," He told me.  
"I told you, I can keep a secret," I replied.

"I'll get back to you if I find anything out for Sonny."

"Same here."  
And with that we went our separate ways.

Within the next ten minutes I was walking into Jake's again.

"Ah, back already," Coleman greeted me, "That's what I like to see."

"Yeah, I didn't get to do much drinkin last night," I commented.

"But you did get to leave with a beautiful woman," Coleman noted.

"Hey, don't get the wrong idea," I said, "I was just helping her out."

"Helping a friend," Coleman said, "I've heard that one before."

"We're not friends," I said, quoting Lulu.

I smiled as I remembered her telling her father specifically that we weren't friends. Coming from her it wasn't even an insult.

"You've got it bad," Coleman commented, "I got just the thing."

Before I could agree or disagree Coleman set a bottle of whiskey on the bar. I was about to sit down when I saw Kate Howard walk through the front door.

"You know what," I said, "I'm gonna take that to go."

I paid quickly and grabbed my whiskey before walking towards the door.

"Ms. Howard," I commented giving her a polite nod.

I knew she had every intention of cornering me, but I really didn't feel like risking my identity again.

I breathed in the cool night air headed for a place to drink my whiskey.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**LULU'S POV**

I pulled my vibrating phone out of my pocket and opened my text as I walked quickly down the sidewalk.

_Maxie: Are your still meeting Spinelli and I at Kelly's?_

I was about to reply as I started walking down the steps of the pier. I reached the bottom step before I noticed someone there was someone there.

A man was sitting at the edge of the pier, his feet dangling over the edge. His hair was dark and flipping out slightly. I could see the muscles in his back and arms through his shirt and I knew exactly who it was.

He turned slightly as he heard the clicking of my heels on the sidewalk.

"Lulu."

I walked closer to him and he remained sitting on the edge of the pier. I could see a bottle of whiskey in his hand and even from where I was I could see how bloodshot his eyes were.

I turned back to my phone and typed a reply to Maxie.

_Sorry. Change of plan, I can't make it._

"Dominic," I whispered not sure what to say, "What, what are you doing?"  
He didn't answer me but his eyes traveled up and down my body at least twice.

"You're so hot," he mumbled, slightly under his breath.

I couldn't help but smile, still the same old Dominic.

"Look, I need to thank you," I told him, "Even if you don't remember tomorrow, that saves me from actually having to say this to you. But anyway, thanks Dominic, for last night."

"Don't worry bout it," he stopped me, "Was my pleasure. You made my day better yesterday. Stressful day yesterday."

"I know what you mean," I replied, "As you saw I had a pretty bad day too."

"But I'm in deep shit," he told me before taking a long swig out of his bottle, "Deep shit."

"Yeah, I've heard that before," I told him, "But I never get to hear what exactly it is you're in."

"I'd just bore you."

It was so weird, standing here talking to Dominic like this. We weren't bantering, there were no pick up lines, and right now in our game, we were both losing. He was losing because he wasn't trying to charm me, and I was losing, because I was most definitely charmed.

I couldn't keep my eyes off his perfect body and for some reason I knew I couldn't leave him here to finish that bottle.

"Hey," I said, "Can I see that whiskey?"

"Ah, you want some huh?"

"Yep," I lied.

He took another drink before thrusting it toward me. I pulled the bottle out of his hand.

"You'll give that back right?"  
As a response I dumped the contents of the bottle into the water

Dominic gasped and looked up at me, shocked.

"Why?"

I smiled in spite of myself at that childish look on his face.

"Like you told me last night," I replied, "You've had enough. Time to go home."  
"I like it here. 'M stayin," he told me.

I walked closer to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Dominic," I urged, "Come back tomorrow when you can actually do some thinking."

Dominic reached up and grabbed my hand. I gave it a little tug and he stood up in front of me.

I tried to pull my hand out of his but he didn't let go.

His rough hand grasped my hand tightly, but gently at the same time. He looked at me with his bloodshot eyes, but I could the emotion shining through. He now gave my hand a little tug and pulled my closer to him.

My breath caught in my through as he pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you," he mumbled.

"I haven't done anything yet," I managed to reply.

"You have, you don't need to do anymore," he said, "I can get to my apartment."

"Uh no," I said, "That is not gonna happen."

"I'll be fine."

"I am not leaving you completely drunk by a large body of water, or anywhere else in town for that matter," I told him, "We'll go to my apartment. It's closer."

A sexy smirk appeared on Dominic's face.

"What?" I questioned.

"You're demanding that you can take me to your apartment."

I rolled my eyes and started walking back to the steps of the pier. He followed me obediently and in ten minutes I was unlocking the door to my apartment.

Dominic immediately dropped down onto my couch and into a laying position.

"Don't fall asleep yet," I demanded, "Take you're shoes off or something."  
Apparently the walk here at really tired him out. He was already closing his eyes and ignoring me.

I rolled my eyes and debated with myself for a second. I couldn't leave him like that.

I pulled the shoes carefully off his feet and set them by the door. I then grabbed a pillow and carefully placed it under his head. He shifted and his eyes slowly opened.

I felt his hand grasp mine again.

"Goodnight," he whispered.

I was too close. I could smell the alcohol coming off of him but still I could smell his delicious cologne.

"Goodnight Dominic," I whispered back.

He slowly released my hand and the only time I looked away from his eyes is when they closed.

My common sense finally kicked in and I stepped away from the couch quickly. I moved across the room and into my bedroom. I made sure to click the door shut behind me. I kicked off my heels and changed into my pajamas.

I finally lay down on the bed and tried to fall asleep.

No matter how tired my body was or how tight I closed my eyes, I couldn't put my mind to rest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**DOMINIC'S POV**

A pounding headache. That was all I could make out. I opened my eyes and a dim light was filling the room I was in. It was morning.

The whiskey. Lulu. Her apartment. It all made sense. A hangover.

I heard some noise coming from the room I assumed was the kitchen. I swung my legs off the couch and stood up. I waited for the dizziness to stop before taking my first step.

I walked slowly towards the kitchen, rubbing my temples the whole time.

I opened the door and took a step into the kitchen.

"Bright," I stated, "Ugh."

"Good morning to you too," Lulu replied, though she did turn the light off for me.

I slumped into a chair at the table and Lulu slid down across from me.

"How are you feeling?"  
I looked up her to show her just how good I felt.

A mocking smile was on her face, but I couldn't bring myself to be annoyed.

Though I did notice how good she looked for just waking up. Her hair was pulled into a long straight pony tail. She was wearing a loose t-shirt and flannel pants.

I was sure I looked like living hell.

"I'll take that as not good," she said, "Can I get you anything?"  
"No, you've already helped me more than I deserve," I told her honestly, "I should go."

"You wouldn't make it to the front door," she commented.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Look," she went on, "Maxie stayed with Spinelli and she goes straight to work from there. I have to shower then head out to work. Why don't you sleep here a little longer and whenever you feel a little better you can go."

"Why are you helping me?" I asked, looking her directly in the eyes.

"Don't get the wrong idea," she said, our usual back and forth returning, "You helped me. I owed you. I just wanted to get it over with. And cover my butt for next time you help me."

"Good cover," I said, "We'll pretend that's the truth."

"Delusional!" she called standing up and walking back out of the question.

I smiled happily before following her and dropping back down to the couch.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

**LULU'S POV**

It had been a week since my odd encounters with Dominic. Everything was back to normal. I had seen him a couple times and we had been normal and I had continued to deny him. I had too. I was nowhere near ready to date another mob soldier. Not that I would even want to date Dominic when I was ready, but he didn't seem to get that.

But every time I thought that, Carly's warning popped into my head.

_"You know it's bad when you can successfully lie to yourself."_

"Waiting for me again," Dominic's smooth filled my ears.

I was sitting at a table at the restaurant outside Sonny's office.

I turned my head to face him.

"Actually no," I replied, "I'm waiting for Jason."

"Ooh," he said, "I see how it is. But I'm pretty sure he's spoken for."

"He doesn't use pick up lines," I replied, "You know I'm pretty sure we've already had this conversation."  
"We have," Dominic agreed, "And we're gonna keep talking in circles until you admit you're attracted to me."  
"Wrong again," I said, standing up, "But I think it would be more effective if I continued looking for Jason."

"You won't find him, he's doing a job," Dominic explained, "See how helpful I am?"

"Ah yes," I smirked, "But I don't need you're help to find my way out. So see ya."

"Why do you always do that?"

I had to stop due to the tone in his voice. He sounded serious.

"Do what?"

"Just as we start talking you leave," he replied stepping closer to me so we were face to face, "All joking aside, are you really that scared to fall for me?"

"No, you're just scared that I won't fall for you," I told him, "And with good reason. I won't."

"How can be so sure?" he questioned.

"I've heard things about you," I replied, getting confused due to the proximity of his body to mine.

"Rumors?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Don't listen to rumors," he whispered to me, "Why not let me show you the real me?"  
I let out a long rattling breath as his breath blew across my face.

"I can't."

And with that I turned away from him and rushed out of the building.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Carly! Carly!" I called knocking loudly on her front door.

I heard her footsteps and the door swung open.

"Lulu, what's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Come in, come in. Are you crying?" she asked sounding concerned.

"I'm fine," I said walking in and sitting down on the couch, "Where is everybody?"

"Jax is at work and the boys are with their father," Carly told me, "But let's talk about you. What happened?"

"I'm just confused," I told her honestly.

I loved that I could talk to Carly about anything. She was really the only one I could open up to about this kind of stuff.

"It's Dominic," she guessed, "I knew it."

"I can't fall for him," I said firmly, "I just can't."

"Why?" Carly asked, "Have you even answered that yourself yet?"

"Of course," I told her, "Look at what happened with Johnny."

"Stop," she demanded, "This is wrong already. Johnny and Dominic are two completely different people. You cannot compare your relationships."

"But they're both mob soldiers," I stated, "Same principles."  
Even as I said it, I knew it was kind of a lie. The conversation I had with Dominic about his reasons for joining the mob popped into my head.

"You know what I think?" Carly asked me, "You're using the mob as an excuse. I know you. You're not afraid of the mob or the life of people in it. That's another reason we're so alike. What you're really afraid of is committing. It wouldn't matter if Dominic was a doctor or a cop, you'd do anything not to fall for him."  
"I have to," I told her, "I know it sounds cliché, but I can't let myself fall again. I haven't exactly had good luck in the past."  
"And tell me," Carly responded, "How do ever expect to find the right one if you don't try any on. How many guys did I go through before I found Jax? Lulu, I married Sonny four times! The way to protect you're heart is not altogether avoid relationships."

"How did you do it?" I asked her.

"I went through a lot of pain," Carly told me, "But you don't have to. Just go slow with Dominic, or anyone for that matter."

"Dominic is just such a gentleman," I told her, "He may not seem like it, but he is. He as the badass exterior, that you and I both love, but on the inside he's such a old fashion gentleman. He had me drunk in a room at Coleman's and he slept in the chair! You don't find that very often in Port Charles!"

"Not to mention he's awesome with Morgan and he's always polite to me. So remind me again, why not marry him right now?"

I laughed at Carly's statement.

"I don't know," I said, "What if I let him win the game and he gets bored."

"You'll never know if you don't try."

I hugged Carly and thanked her for helping me out.

"Anytime," she replied.

We said goodbye and I hurried away from her house.

With all these new thoughts in my head I knew it would be even harder to resist Dominic's smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**LULU'S POV  
**

Once again I walked through Carly's front door and right onto her white couch in the living room. Morgan greeted me from the other couch but didn't look up from a magazine that appeared to be about baseball.

"So how are you?" I asked Carly as she sat down.

"I am great, health wise," she replied, "But mentally not so much. A girl can only go so long wtih out a frozen pizza or a greasy french fry."

"You just had french fries like a week ago," Morgan stated, still not tearing his eyes from his magazine.

"Hey!" his mom exclaimed, "I thought you were on my side!"

"I'm on my baby sister's side," he corrected her.

I laughed as Carly smiled lovingly at her son.

"So how are you?" she asked turning back to me, "How's the situation?"  
"It's been avoided," I replied.

"For good?"

"No like day by day," I explained, referring to how I would avoid talking to Dominic and especially looking at him every time I saw him.

"And how's that going?" she asked me, already knowing my answer.

"Don't make me say it," I demanded of her.

"You miss him," she finished for me.

I was about to correct her when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," I said, seeing that Carly was fully relaxed with her feet up, "I don't want to feel the wrath of Jax you were telling me about.

I walked back to the front door and opened it wide. I gasped quietly to myself.

"Wow," Dominic said sounding amazed, "I came to see one beautiful lady and look at the treat I get. Fate really can't keep us apart."

"Yeah," I said, "Right. Do you need something?"  
"Yes, I was sent with a message for Mrs. Jax, so if you don't mind letting me in..."

I took a step away from the door and lead him into the living room.

"Dominic!" Morgan exclaimed instantly, "Look at this magzine! It has stats and facts about all the best teams and players and stadiums! I'm learning so much!"  
"Wow," Dominic said seriously walking over to Morgan to look at the magazine, "That's amazing."

"I know, and it came with this awesome poster!"

"Hey, I have that poster," Dominic commented, "But it's autographed."

"No. Way," Morgan said, sounding in shock, "Bobby at school would be so jealous! He always has everything I have, only his are signed."

"Well I'll tell you what," Dominic said, "I'll bring you that poster and you can take it for show and tell or something and show Bobby from school just how jealous he should be."

As Morgan marveled over this thought and thanked Dominic repeatedly, Carly and I made eye contact. She was right, it was amazing to see how good they were together. Dominic seemed like he had always been and older brother, but I knew that wasn't the case.

"Morgan," Carly interupted, "Why don't we go back in your room and find that new game you got and you can make Dominic jealous."

Morgan jumped up and ran out of the room, closely followed by Carly. Of course.

"Just you and me again," Dominic commented.

"Yeah it was such an accident," I said sarcastically.

"What do you mean?" he asked me, smiling slightly.

"You don't have to pretend that it wasn't obvious that Carly wanted us to be alone," I told him.

He smiled wider now, "Yeah it was kind of obvious."

"So seriously," I said, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm Morgan and Michaels body guard," he told me, "I have to stop in from time to time."

"Morgan seems to really love you," I commented.

"I told you I'm not that bad," he replied, "You just got to give it a try."

And suddenly I was angry. I didn't know who at or why but I was frustrated and mad. Who did Dominic think he was coming in here and telling me I would love him if I tried?! He didn't have the right to come in and flash his gorgeous grin just to have control over me!

And why couldn't I fight it? Deep down I knew I was really angry at myself. Why couldn't I resist his charm? Why did his lame come ons effect me so much? How did I let this happen?

"I think you should go," I said, remaining firm on the outside, despite how I was crumbling internally.

"I have to tell Carly her message still," he resonded.

"Ok," I shot back, "Then I'll go."

I grabbed my purse off the end table and started walking towards the door.

"There you go again," Dominic said.

And of course, I had to stop to hear what he was gonna say.

"Lulu, now that I've seen how well we work together, it's too hard to let you walk away," he said gently, making my insides squirm uncomfortably.

I knew I shouldn't turn around, it would make it harder if I had to be looking at him while this happened. But as he continued to talk it was as if I was drawn to his voice. I turned slowly to see him staring at me with an expression I had never seen on him before. He looked honestly put down by my remarks, he looked saddened.

"What do you mean how well we work together?" I questioned quietly.

"When we were drunk," he said shortly, "We talked and had normal conversations that didn't end in you leaving me alone. We helped each other and respected each other. We worked."

"But the thing is, one of us was drunk both times," I told him, "We worked then but we don't work now. We don't work when we're both sober."

"That's not true," he said stepping closer to me, "We could."

I was determined to keep up my Spencer in me and be strong against his good looks and soft voice.

"I think it's pretty obvious that if we only work when one of us is drunk, then we shouldn't be together," I told him.

"It's not about being drunk or sober," he told me, "It's about you. When you're sober you have such a wall up. You're freakin amazing at hiding you're feelings. But when you're drunk that all goes away. You let me see the real you and how you were really feeling. And I know you're scared of that, but I'm telling you we can work through it. Why are you so determined to avoid me?"

"Why are you so determined to be with me?" I replied, wishing to God that everything Dominic was saying wasn't true.

"Because I think you're an amazing woman," he said openly, "And I don't know why, but ever since I first saw you I've been attracted to you. I don't have a reason, I can't help it. And Lulu, if you think it's easy for me to stand here and say all these things, you're wrong. Showing emotion like this isn't easy for anyone. Please don't think it's just you."

By the end of Dominic's speech he was standing right in front of me. We stared at each other for a few long seconds and I didn't know what I was doing until a few seconds after it happened.

I pressed my lips onto his and snaked my arms around his neck. His hands instantly responded and grabbed my waist.

Our mouths countered each other perfectly as we embraced in a long but gently kiss. He was the first to pull away but he did't move back.

"Dominic," I started.

"Sssh," he demanded, "Let me enjoy that before you say it was a mistake and go running out of here."

"I'm not gonna say that," I whispered, "No matter how much I wish it wasn't true, I don't want to go anywhere."

He lifted his hand off my waist and brushed a strand of hair off my cheek. His fingers lingered on my face and my eyes snapped close instinctively. His rough hands felt amazing, and I couldn't deny it.

"Morgan I found it!" Carly called loudly

"Finally!"

I stepped away from Dominic quickly, before Morgan ran into the room.

"Look!" Mogan exclaimed, "It's a baseball board game!"

"Uh wow," Dominic said, trying to pull himself together, "That looks like a load of fun!"

"Wanna play?" the young boy asked.

"Uh you know what, I would love to, but I have some stuff I need to do," Dominic replied, "Next time I'm here we're definitely playing."

"Awesome!"

"Carly," Dominc said turning to her, "Sonny wants to pick up the boys from school this week and take him back to his house. He apparetnly needs their help with something. That's why I came here today actually, so I better be off to my next errand."

It was odd to see Dominic not completely calm and collected like he usually was, but also kind of amusing.

"Morgan, buddy," he said, "I'll bring you that poster ASAP."

"Thanks."

"Mrs. Jax, I wish you good luck and good health with your pregnancy and it was great to see you again."

"Thank you Dominic," she replied, "Drop back whenever."

"Will do," he said before turning to me, "Miss. Spencer."

He nodded in goodbye but not before our eyes had met. There was more to his seemingly cold goodbye, and I'm sure Carly saw it top.

"Mr. Pirelli," I responded, duplicating his nod.

Without another word he turned and walked quickly out of the house. It wasn't until after he was gone that I realized how fast my heart had been beating.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**LULU'S POV**

"Lulu," Kate's voice pierced through my ears, and I turned in my desk.

"Yes?"

"Please tell me both you and Maxie's dresses are in, along with your escorts suits."

"They are," I told her, "Maxie just took Spinelli and Dominic theirs and she's bringing our dresses back here."

"I'm here!" Maxie exclaimed walking into the office at the perfect time, "Spinelli and Dominic are downstairs waiting for us, the limo is out front. Kate you looking amazing."

"Thank you Maxie," she responded, "Now the two of you quickly get changed, we'll leave in fifteen minutes."

With that she went back into her office.

Maxie squealed and ran over to me.

"Our dressed are gorgeous," she gushed, "And it's good thing we already have our hair done, because it might take me fifteen minutes to get my dress on! Oh, can you believe she's taking both of us to this event!?"

"No," I said honestly, "I really can't believe she's taking me."

"Lulu, she's rewarding you," Maxie said, "You had her dress here for this last month. And you arranged for the limo."

"So basically I did my job," I replied slipping into my dress.

"Yeah you're right," Maxie said, "I don't know why she's taking you."  
I rolled my eyes and continued getting ready.

As soon as we were done Kate came out of her office and led the way downstairs. We walked into the Metro Court lobby and I instantly saw Dominic and Spinelli waiting for us.

My eyes locked with Dominic's for a split second before we both started looking each other up and down. He stood as I approached him and instantly wrapped an arm around my waist.

"I hope Kate knows that she's screwing herself by bringing you," he whispered to me, "Everyone's attention will be on you, not her."

I smiled back at him.

"You look amazing in that suit," I told him honestly, "You should wear it more often."

He was wearing a dark suit with a dark shirt underneath and a dark tie. Even the thought kind of made me breathless.

Dominic and I waved to Carly as the five of us walked out of the hotel.

"Thanks for coming," I said to Dominic, "Now I won't be the only one at these events that doesn't belong."

"You belong on the front cover," he replied.

Dominic's cheesy lines hadn't stopped now that we were together, not that I minded. Carly had told me on many occasions "I told you so", when I admitted that being with Dominic wasn't something to be afraid of, even when we both were sober.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**DOMINIC'S POV**

Lulu couldn't have been more right when she said I wouldn't fit in at the event. Not to mention the fact it was unbelievably awkward to ride in a limo with my secret aunt. I felt terrible every time I was with Lulu and I thought about how I was lying to her.

Actually I tried really hard not to actually lie. I just would avoid saying anything. But no matter what I told myself, I knew that was no better.

I didn't know what would happen after I finished my case. Would I still be able to be with Lulu? Would she hate me?

Those were other things I tried to avoid thinking about it. It was so amazing being with her, I really didn't want to think about her hating me again.

The event was over and we were already getting out of the limo by Lulu and Maxie's apartment.

I got out after Lulu.

"If you're staying I'm going," Maxie said getting back in the limo, "I'll be at Jason's!"

The limo finally pulled away and I immediately pulled Lulu into a hug.

"We made it," I said, making her laugh.

"Yep, and I only kind of wanted to kill myself," she replied opening the door to her apartment.

"Oh come on," I said, "You were amazing. You always knew what to say. And of course I was right about everybody watching you."

"Shut up," she replied, throwing her purse onto the end table, "No they weren't."

"Yes they did!" I exclaimed, "I just got really good at glaring at them behind your back."

"Well that's upsetting," she told me, turning to face me and putting her arms around my neck, "I would have loved to see you jealous."

"How about I show you what I do after I've been jealous all evening," I suggested wrapping my arms around her waist.

We were both smiling as we leaned forward and our lips connected. Unlike our first real kiss in Carly's living room, this was passionate and hungry.

Lulu teased me with her tongue as she ran it over my lips. I ran my hands all over her back and as far down as I could reach. She started backing up til we were by the couch and we dropped simultaneously onto it.

I was laying on top of her so I could take complete control. I pulled our lips apart so I could leave a trail down her neck and to her exposed shoulder.

My lips finally landed on her neck and it was my turn to tease her.

"Dominic," she mumbled with pleasure.

Oh God, she made me wish that was really my name.

I returned my lips to hers and groaned as she tangled her fingers in my hair.

This went on for some time, but we ended up laying on the couch in each others arms.

After we laid and talked for awhile I could tell Lulu was getting tired. Before she could protest I scooped her into my arms and walked her into her bedroom.

We laid down together and resumed our position from the couch.

Everything was good now. No matter how bad our days were we could always end them in each others arms.

"Lulu," I mumbled running my hand up and down her leg.

"Hmm?"

"Didn't I tell you we could work it out?"

"Yep," she replied, happily, "Even when we're both sober."

The End.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**LULU'S POV**

It's been a few months since Dominic, or I should say Dante, and I got together. And the only thing that has changed is that I now know his real identity. One night when we were just spending time together in my apartment I could tell something was wrong and that's when he told me everything. Of course I had been shocked but no huge fights or obstacles followed.

I do feel a loyalty to Sonny and obviously this is gonna effect Carly so much. I know everything Sonny has done should put him away for life but all I can think about is Michael and Morgan and Carly and all the people that Sonny does love. But for some reason, I'm not afraid yet. Dante is an amazing cop but for some reason I just can't imagine anyone bringing Sonny down.

I usually call him Dominic still, if not I know I'll probably slip in public and even if I do feel loyalty to Sonny, I do not want anyone else to find out his secret. I of course know to that his mom is Olivia, wow. That was shocking.

But as I said, none of that had changed our relationship. I was already in too deep to back out now.

* * *

"Hey, are you still with Sonny pretending to love the mob?" I said into my phone.

"Yeah and maybe if you say it a little louder someone will hear you and shoot me," Dante replied seriously, but with a chuckle.

"Don't worry," I replied casually, "I'm in the apartment attempting to make you dinner."

"Mmm. So I'm comin over tonight?" he asked sounding sexy, "I can't wait. I'll be there in a few minutes."

I hung up my phone and shoved in the pocket of my jeans. I continued stirring the soup on the stove, hoping it was supposed to be this liquidy. I wiped my hand on Dante's NYPD t-shirt that I had found at the bottom of his drawers, and stolen.

I turned off the stove and leaned on the counter. This would have to do.

"Gotcha!"

I jumped as someone or something grabbed me from behind. I flailed wildly and then in my ear I heard.....a chuckle.

"Someone's feeling a little jumpy," Dante mumbled in my ear.

I pulled away from him and punched him in the arm.

"You said you'd be home in a few minutes!" I said, "You'd be freaked out to if someone assaulted you from behind."

"Come on Lu," he grinned at me, "You got nothin to worry about you. You know I'll always protect you."

"I know you will," I replied honestly, "Officer."

"Ah," Dante said, the way he did every time I called him Officer, "I thought we were come up with a new adorable nickname for me."

"And what will you do if I don't?" I asked, "Arrest me?"  
"Why are you so damn cute," he mumbled more to himself than me.

I chuckled and started grabbing bowls out of the cabinet.

"You really do want to get me killed," Dante went on, "Not that you don't look amazing, but don't Maxie and Spinelli come here and often and couldn't they see you in that shirt at anytime?"

"Dante please calm down," I urged, "I promise you I am not gonna blow you're secret. Maybe it's just fun to see you get so worked up."

A smile spread across his face.

"You think I'm sexy when I'm mad?" he suggested, "And you just wish you could see me as a cop. You know that'd be hot."

That was when I noticed the leather jacket he was wearing over top that tight grey t-shirt. Wow.

"Hey Officer," I whispered, "How many warnings do I get before you arrest me."

"Well you've already had two warnings, so I say one more and I'm gonna have to take you in," he replied as I turned and set the bowls on the table.

"Then I guess it would be bad for me to talk about how you're name is Dante Falconeri and you absolutely despise the mob and - "

I could even finish my sentence. Dante's rough hands were grabbing mine and pulling them behind my back.

"You have the right to remain silent," he mumbled in my ear, sending chills down my spine.

His lips connected with my neck and my eyes fluttered close.

"We keep you longer if you resist the law," he breathed against my neck, "I suggest you come peacefully."

I let Dante pull me in the living room but before we made it to my room his lips were on my expose shoulder. His t-shirt was hanging off of me and Dante was taking full advantage.

His hands let go of mine and went straight to my waist. He turned me around and I let him be completely in control.

"You're pretty good at this whole arresting thing," I breathed as our faces were inches apart.

"I'm a trained professional."  
And then our lips met. Dante slid his tongue onto my lip, begging for entrance which I gave without hesitation. My hands found there way to his hair and we pulled each other as close as possible.....

Twenty minutes later we were lying together on the couch.

"Are you still hungry?" I asked placing my hand on the exposed muscles of his chest.

"No but it looks like _you_ are."

"Shut up," I laughed, "You knew what I meant!"

"Oh for soup?" he joked, "Yeah, I'd like to give you're soup a try."

I rolled off the couch and he followed me back to the kitchen. As we were sitting down at the table Dante's phone rang obnoxiously from the other room.

He retrieved his phone, but didn't come back into the room.

"Dante," I said walking back out to the living room, "Is everything ok?"

He was standing by the couch staring at his phone.

"Who's it from?" I questioned.

"My ex-girlfriend."

"Oh," I said completely taken aback, "Uh...what's she want?"

"Lulu, don't let your imagination do anything crazy," Dante demanded, "I haven't talked to her since I was in Police training."

"How'd she get you're number?" I asked.

I honestly wasn't worried about anything. I could tell Dante was just as shocked as I was.

"I have no idea," he replied, "But it's not like I'm gonna reply."

He tossed the phone back to the couch and walked back over to me.

"Let's eat."

"Dante, I'm not mad," I assured him, "You know I trust you."

"Yes I do," he replied, "But I still don't want to text her back."

Lulu smiled and placed a bowl of soup in front of me.

"Here ya go," she said, "Officer."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**DOMINIC'S POV**

After Lulu and I ate our soup I got a phone call from none other than John. Apparently Sonny told him to relay a message to me. So instead of arresting Lulu again I had to meet John at his garage. By the time our meeting was over it was late and I decided to go back to Kelly's instead and sleep in my own bed.

I was currently laying on my bed, but I wasn't doing much sleeping.

I was staring at the text I had received a few hours ago. How did she get my number? And why after all these years was she texting me? I had broken up with her and no she didn't take it very well, but that was years ago.

Not that I cared at all. I had been telling the complete truth when I said I had no desire to text her back. The reason I was dwelling on it was something way different than that. Something in me just said this was wrong. There had to be more to it. But what?

I was about to toss my phone aside when it vibrated again. Another text from the same number, Chelsea .

**Dante, my first text was just to get your attention. I'm coming. I just need to warn you....watch your back.**

I rolled my eyes and set my phone on the end table. Maybe a crazy ex _was_ all there was to it.

* * *

"Ma, I was in Sonny's house that time!" I exclaimed bursting into her apartment, "Between you and Lulu, my life is surely gonna end soon!"

"Dante, don't speak to me like that," my mom replied, "Sonny doesn't suspect you."

"Yeah but I'm sure you'd like it if he did," I shot back, "Then you wouldn't have to be in the middle of this."

"Dante don't you ever say that," she said fiercely, "I have kept your secret all your life and you know I would never do anything to jeopardize that. But when I talk to Johnny and he tells me about how you and he are going on a stakeout on a new released mobster, I'm not gonna let that go!"

"Ma, don't even start another speech about my safety," I begged her, "It's my job."

"No, you're job is to be a cop," she countered, "Not to go on mission's for mobsters! I just went through Johnny gettin shot I cannot handle if that is you next!"

"I'm gonna do what I have to do," I told her, "And if you'll excuse me I've got to meet with Ronnie and then with Sonny all before meeting Lulu for dinner."

"Don't you hear yourself?" my mom questioned, "You're in too deep! Meeting with the cops, then the mob boss, and then with your girlfriend who's loyal to both."  
"Yeah, after meeting my mom who's also loyal to both sides. All in a day's work. Love you, Ma!"

With that I turned and walked out of her apartment. I had only taken a few steps when my phone started vibrating.

I smiled hoping it was a text from Lulu telling me she decided where she wanted to eat.

It was another text from Chelsea .

**You're girlfriend isn't safe either.**

My heart started pounding instantly. Was Chelsea really threatening Lulu right now? I was about to call Ronnie and Sonny and tell them I had to cancel so I could be with Lulu to protect her.

"No," I told myself, " Chelsea is not a threat. She clearly was under the illusion that she could come back to me and sweep me off my feet. She thought Lulu wasn't safe because she was gonna lose me. In that case, Chelsea had another thing comin.

* * *

"The Metro Court ," I smiled sliding into the seat across from Lulu, "A delicious choice and a quite public one I might add."

"It's not like we shouldn't be seen together," she smiled back, "I love going out with you and love seeing all the jealous girls stare at us."

I leaned across the table and kissed her quickly.

"Sorry I'm late," I commented, "Sonny was in a previous meeting when I got there."

"Did he give you any incrimination evidence?" Lulu asked quietly.

"You're not supposed to ask about that remember," I reminded her, "I don't tell you anything about what I'm doing and it makes you completely free from fault."

"Well I feel like we should talk about someone's day and I hate talking about mine," Lulu told me.

"Oh come on, it couldn't have been that bad," I smiled.

"Let's put it this way," she went on, "The highlight was Kate telling us we were doing acceptable. Oh sometimes I can't stand her - "  
She cut off and looked at me apologetically.

"Lulu, it's ok," I chuckled, "It doesn't offend me."

"I'm sorry Dominic," she whispered, "I keep forgetting she's your aunt."

Before I could assure her it was ok a waiter came over and took our orders. As soon as he left Carly walked over.

"Hey you two," she said happily, "I'm glad to see the Metro Court is your restaurant of choice!"

"Of course," Lulu said, "Where else can you get delicious food and see everyone else in the town in the same place?"

"Yeah well, I still can't decide if that's good or bad," Carly replied.

"Oh yeah right!" Lulu laughed, "You love being able to see everyone in town without leaving work!"

"Well a girls gotta get her gossip somewhere!" Carly admitted.

It was amazing to me to see the two of them interact. Even I could tell how alike they were. It was times like these when I felt a small pang of guilt. Carly was an amazing woman and she didn't deserve to lose the father of her children. But I couldn't let that get in the way. I wouldn't.

Next thing I knew Carly was walking away and Lulu was asking if everything was ok.

"Uh yeah," I told her, "Sometimes I just get distracted by you."

"Is that so?" she replied, "Well I hope that's a good thing."

I was about to tell her just how good it was when we got interrupted again.

"You can't be serious."  
Lucky was approaching, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Lulu what are you doing?" he asked.

"Having dinner with my boyfriend," she replied confidently, "Is there a problem?"

"I don't believe this," Lucky went on, "Look I understand you ignoring our warnings about Johnny. But didn't that teach you a lesson? Didn't everything you went through teach you anything?"

"Wow ok Lucky," Lulu said stiffly, "That's enough. I really don't need you coming in here and bringing all that up."

"Lulu, it's because I love you," he went on, "Maybe you don't understand how real the possibility of you being like mom - "  
"Lucky!" Lulu said sharply, "If anyone realizes how real that is I think I do! Aren't you the one that just brought up everything I went through? And maybe you forgot, mom's fine now."

Lucky got a call on his police phone and was forced to walk away.

"Maybe Carly was right when she said it's not a good thing to see everyone," Lulu said, "I'm sorry. Do you want to leave?"

"Not at all," I told her honestly, grabbing her hand, "I don't care how many people walk by us. I love being here with you."

Lulu looked at me gratefully.

"Thank you. And about what Lucky was saying - "

"You don't have to explain," I assured her, "He thinks I admire Sonny. He doesn't know that I think he's the true hero."

"Yeah but he was saying all that stuff about my mom and you have no idea what he's talking about and - "

"And I don't care," I told her, "If you ever want to explain it to me I'll listen. But when you're ready. And not tonight when you've already had a bad day."

"You're amazing," she breathed.

"Ha! Ha!," I grinned in triumph, "I'm glad you finally admit that!"

Just as our food was being placed in front of us, I received yet another text from Chelsea .

**I'm getting closer....**

I couldn't take it anymore. I quickly explained to Lulu all four texts I had received form Chelsea .

"Was the anniversary of your break up around now," Lulu asked me randomly.

"What?" I chuckled, "I don't know. Why does that matter?"

"My guess is that you're break up anniversary just happened and she remembered it. Now she realizes she's not ok with you breaking up with her and she's gonna do something about it. I believe it that she's coming here but I'm not scared about it. She doesn't sound dangerous she probably just wants to get you back."

I thought about what she said and it did make a lot of sense.

"Good deduction," I commented.

"Maybe I should be an undercover cop," she suggested with a grin.

I rolled my eyes but laughed none the less.

"Chelsea 's gonna have to face reality when she gets here," I told Lulu, "You're as safe as can be."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**LULU'S POV**

"Maxie, believe it or not, I am trying!" I was saying into my phone.

"Well Kate is on her way here and if you're not here with those proofs, my career is over!" Maxie replied.

I rolled my eyes and how dramatic Maxie was, but knew telling her to calm down would do nothing.

"I just picked up Kate's coffee, I'll be there in five minutes," I told Maxie instead.

"Good, and you also have the proofs, the shoes, and whatever else you were sent to get!?"

"Yes, I have it all," I assured her, walking out of Kelly's and balancing two bags, a box, my purse, and the coffee.

I slid my phone carefully into my purse and started walking quickly down the sidewalk. I was annoyed by the heels that were strapped to my feet, but knew I had to wear them. I still couldn't believe that I worked at a fashion magazine. But oh well, it paid well and gave me something to do.

I turned the corner, wishing I had brought my car on this journey for Kate. But the walk would be good for me and give me a good excuse to get back to work a little later.

I felt my phone vibrating through my purse. I knew it would be Maxie telling me to hurry up so I turned down an alley that I knew was a shortcut. It was around 5:30, so it wasn't light out, but it wasn't pitch dark either.

By the time I reached the end of the alley, I was thinking about Dominic. I was terrified about him being on the case still, but I knew I couldn't convince him to back down. I still had my feeling that Dominic would back off eventually. He would realize it was stupid to try to Sonny down and let someone else do it. Something would change and it would make all of the disloyalty go away.

It also eased my guilt to know that Carly would understand. She obviously didn't know Dominic's secret but I was nervous that if she found out she would also know that I knew the secret and didn't warn her. But somehow I just knew Carly would understand my keeping it a secret. She had been in my position before. Being with a man you had to keep deadly secrets for. She would understand.

A light clicking broke through my thoughts. I took another step and heard the clicking again.

My instincts kicked in and I whipped around. Sure enough, 15 feet behind me was a woman I had never seen before. She was probably around my age and she too had blonde hair. Her hair was long too and curly.

"Uh, hi," I said trying to cover up that I just whipped around and stared at her.

"Hi," the girl said in a bubbly voice.

"Are you new in town?" I asked, unable to control my curiosity.

"Yeah, I'm just visiting someone," she told me.

We still stood 15 apart and I was suddenly glad. She was just visiting someone. This had to be Dominic's ex.

" Chelsea ?" I asked.

"Yep," she replied happily, "And you're Lulu!"

I was taken aback that she knew who I was. I figured the crazy ex would know my name, but I didn't expect her to be able to pick me out.

"Uh, yeah," I said hesitantly, "You know I'd love to chat, but I'm late for work."

I turned to walk away and was faced immediately with a large stomach.

"Excuse me," I said trying to push past the man.

I knew it was too late but tried to keep walking. The large mans hand gripped my upper arm. He pulled me close to him and threw me over his shoulder.

"Where to boss?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"Follow," Chelsea demanded.

I screamed loudly as the man started walking back through the alley I had come through. As I tried to scream again the man flung me to his front and slapped his hand over my mouth. I smelt his terrible stench as he pulled me close to him and his hand felt disgusting so close to my mouth.

I continued to flail as we walked down the alley.

I was thrown in the backseat of a car and as soon as the mans hands were off me I started screaming again. I again tried to fight back but a hand came out of nowhere. The slap across my face didn't register until the car was pulling away. My cheek stung where the body guard had hit me. As I was about to start protesting, I felt another sting. I looked down at my arm and saw the man pulling a shot out.

"What the hell!" I exclaimed, raising my hand to slap at him.

My arm dropped down from the air like a limp fish. My vision was starting to blur but I still tried to cause the man pain. As my eyelids started dropping the man turned to me and grinned....

* * *

**DOMINIC'S POV**

"You got it boss," I said.

"Alright?" Sonny asked, "Good. You can go."

I nodded and turned out of Sonny's office.

A smile appeared on my face as I walked through the restaurant where Lulu and I had eaten together for the first time. I walked outside and into the dark. I hadn't realized how long I had been in Sonny's office. I knew Lulu would still be working so I decided to go see Carly, Morgan, and Michael first. Much to Jax's dismay, I had become close with his family.

I slid into my car just as my phone started vibrating. I rolled my eyes as I recognized Chelsea 's number on my screen. I was about to ignore the text when I noticed it was a picture message. Intrigued, I pressed view.

My heart immediately dropped to my stomach. This was a lie. I didn't believe it. I wanted to close my phone but the picture was like a car crash, I couldn't look away.

Lulu was lying on the floor of what appeared to be a cave. She was tied tightly to a tree. She was unconscious. Her hair was swept back dramatically and even in the small picture I could see a hand print across her cheek. Someone had touched her. Anger pulsed through me and I wanted to squeeze my phone in two. I received another text, this was an address. I was driving before I realized it. My sweating hands grasped the steering wheel as I headed toward the address.

My phone started ringing. Now Chelsea was calling me.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I demanded into the phone.

"Danteee," Chelsea whined, "That's no way to talk to your girlfriend that you haven't seen in years!"

"Oh my God, Lulu was right," I seethed, "You're jealous. You're doing this cause you're jealous!?!"

"And what is it I'm doing?" Chelsea asked stupidly.

" Chelsea , if you so much as touch a hair on her head!"  
"How touching," she replied, "But too late. Now here are the rules. If you bring any of your mob or police friends here with you, I'll tell them all your secret. If I so much as think I hear a siren your act is over. Show up here, alone, and we'll work something out."

The line went dead.

"Damn it!" I exclaimed.

This could not be happening! I sped down the roads and into the dark. I was now outside of town and on back roads. Of course. How cliché of Chelsea to set up a scene like this. But that's what I didn't understand. When we dated she was just a girly girl who loved to look at herself in the mirror and where expensive clothes. I had no more time to think about how weird Chelsea was being because I had arrived at the destination.

I jumped out of my car and looked around.

"Come with me."

I jumped as a large man appeared out of nowhere. I followed him, no questions asked. I was going against everything I had learned at the police academy and was ignoring every mob instinct I had received. All that mattered was Lulu and getting her back.

I ran the rest of the way into the weird spot in the middle of woods. There were rocks all around and trees and nothing else.

I saw Lulu lying helplessly and immediately rushed towards her.

Hands gripped around my upper arms and I was shoved roughly into a tree. I felt the large mans hands graze my body. He pulled my gun from my waistband and tossed it behind him.

Another guy came out of nowhere and there were now two of them trying me upright to a tree.

" Chelsea this is insane!" I exclaimed, "What do you want from me!?"

She didn't answer, but watched as the two guys then picked up Lulu and tied her upright to a tree a few feet away. When Chelsea walked towards us it was like the three of us were standing in a circle.

"You're probably gonna wanna look away," Chelsea told me.

Before I could say anything one of the men came over and stuck a shot roughly in Lulu's arm.

I cringed feeling the pain for her. It only took a few seconds for Lulu to come around and slowly lift her head.

"Lulu!" I exclaimed, "Lulu talk to me!"

"Dominic," she said weakly.

"Lulu," I said trying to reach for her, "What did they do to you?"

"Grabbed me," she said, "Slapped me. Gave me a shot. Now 'm here."

The fury ran through me again.

"Let her go," I demanded, "It's me you want Chelsea . Let her go."

"Not yet," Chelsea said, "First I think we need to explain Lulu our relationship."

"We don't have a relationship!" I exclaimed, "We dated years ago when we were both stupid and in college."

"Don't sugar coat it for her," Chelsea demanded, "I'll just tell her."

"Dante and I were the hot shit," Chelsea stated shortly, "We were the couple everyone wanted to be."

I stared at Lulu's face hoping and praying that she didn't believe everything Chelsea said. I stared at her, waiting for any sign of defeat, jealousy, or sadness.

"There were no pick up lines or lame conversation that didn't mean anything," Chelsea went on, "We met at a party and hit it off. We danced all night. I woke up the next morning in his arms. And that's how it continued. No one would come look for us if we left a party. They all knew where we were and they also knew what Dante would do if someone interrupted his sex."

"So," Lulu said, "You're a police officer too?"

I couldn't help but grin at Lulu's response. She was completely ignoring Chelsea and not letting her exaggerated stories get to her.

"I'll tell you what really happened," I interrupted before Chelsea could freak, "I won't exaggerate. Chelsea and I were the couple everyone else wanted to be. But we were also the most shallow couple there. We didn't love each other. We were together because it seemed right. She was the popular girl and I, of course, was the hot guy."

I saw Lulu smile as I bragged about myself and was glad. I was hoping I could lighten the mood a little to at least make Lulu know I was gonna fix this.

"Story time is over!" Chelsea screamed as she started walking by me, "It's time to take care of you two!"

I saw Lulu trying to shift her weight as Chelsea walked by her. Just as Chelsea passed her, Lulu moved her foot as quick as she could. She managed to kick Chelsea directly in the back of the knee. Chelsea fell to the ground and screamed.

She jumped up, fuming.

"Guys!"

One of them men came out of the shadows and delivered a swift slap to the side of Lulu's face.

"HEY!" I screamed, flailing against my tree, "Get the hell away from her!!"

The man backed away and Chelsea stared at me.

"This is only the beginning."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**LULU'S POV**

I had no idea what to think. Here I was painfully tied to a tree with my arms tied down at my sides. Dominic was a few feet away. He was tied just as I was. Chelsea was talking quietly to her henchmen.

My eyes locked on Dominic's.

"I'm sorry," he mouthed, "Lulu I'm sorry."

I shook my head at him.

"Don't," I mouthed back, "We're fine."

I knew he was beating himself up and I did not want him to do that. He had no control over Chelsea . It wasn't his fault.

"I'll fix this," he mouthed to me, "I'll protect you."

Usually if someone said that to me, I would be annoyed. I'd tell them I could take care of myself, thanks. But even as he said it, Dominic and I both knew we would protect and save each other.

Chelsea walked back over, ending our silent conversation.

"You're probably wondering why you're here," she started, "I will now explain. When Dante broke up with me, he was confused. It was unfair and we both knew it. His reason was that he needed to focus on becoming a police officer. I let him go. I didn't put a fight or throw things at him or follow him. I let him go. I know about all three of the girls you've talked to since our break up. You dated one of them, the other two didn't last. I let those meaningless relationships go. But now you're with Lulu and it's more serious than the other relationships. I didn't have to intervene on the other ones cause I knew they wouldn't last. But I must admit this relationship is scaring me. I'm here to put an end to it."

"You're insane," Dominic said, which was exactly what I was thinking.

"Am I?"

"Yes!" he exclaimed, "You've been stalking me! I could have you arrested! And on top of stalking me for years you have me and my girlfriend tied to trees in the middle of the woods. You say you've let go, but you're delusional!"  
"Enough!" Chelsea said fiercely, "Not another word from you Dante. You know I'm just trying to help you!"

"Help me!?" he exclaimed, "I don't want your help! I don't need your help! You need help. You're trying to keep me away from other girls to protect me!?! What is that?"  
If the situation wasn't so terrifying, I would have chuckled at Dominic's choice of words.

"Guys let him go," Chelsea demanded, "Looks like I'm gonna have to knock some sense into him."

"What if he runs boss?" the man asked as he untied Dominic.

"He won't," Chelsea said, "Cause he knows I'll kill his girlfriend if he runs."

Dominic hit the ground as the man pulled the ropes away. Chelsea pulled him to his feet.

Before Dominic could make a move Chelsea slammed her fist into his cheek.

"Dominic!" I screamed as his head whipped to the side, "What the hell are you doing Chelsea !"

"You think you know me Dante," Chelsea breathed, "You have no idea. I've changed since we dated."

She gave him another quick punch to the cheek.

"When did you get so strong?" Dominic asked, spitting blood out of his mouth.

"I told you I've changed," she went on, "I'm not that weak shallow girl you once knew. Now, when I know what I want I get it. And if I have to beat someone up on the way I do. Now I'm gonna teach you to respect me a little more. You can fight back, if you impress me enough, I'll have a reason to keep you around."

She delivered a swift jab to his gut.

"Dominic!" I screamed again.

I didn't understand. Why was he letting her do this?!? He could have her pinned in a second, but instead he was letting her beat on him. A kick to the shin and Dominic was kneeling on the ground. Chelsea raised her hand again and I couldn't take it.

"Dominic!" I screamed, "Fight back!"

Tears had begun to stream down my face and my voice was thrill.

"Get away from him!" I yelled fighting my ropes, "Dominic stop it! Fight back!"

As Chelsea pushed him further to the ground it occurred to me. He would never hit a girl. Never. Even if his life was on the line, Dominic would never hurt a girl.

"He's not gonnna hurt you!" I screamed, "Leave him alone! He's not gonna hurt you!"

Chelsea stepped away from Dominic and looked at me.

"I know he won't," she spat, "He won't fight back. That's no fun. Guys."

The guys walked over and picked Dominic up before tying him back up against his tree. Dominic flailed against them, not afraid to hurt one of them.

A swift blow to his face from one of the guys put an end to it.

His face was covered in blood and dirt. There were scratches covering his face and he spat more blood out of his mouth.

"Stop it!" I shrieked, "Stop!"

"Lulu," Dominic said, sounding weak, "I'm fine. That didn't hurt a bit."

"Oh yeah!?" the guys asked raising his fist.

"No," Chelsea said, "Back off."

The guards sunk back to the shadows.

"Oh come on," Dominic said, "I can take those guys."

"Dominic," I said again, "Stop being stupid. Put your pride away for a second!"  
"You seem awfully upset about Dante taking a few hits to the face," Chelsea said turning to me, "That's odd. You seem like you'd rather it be you than him."

"I do wish that," I snarled at her.

"He wouldn't do the same for you," she told me, "Can't you see it? You care more than he does. If you cared about you as much as he probably claims to, he wouldn't be picking fights with my guys, he'd be thinking of how to get you out of this."

"Shut up!" Dominic exclaimed.

"You're mad cause you know its true," Chelsea said, walking back and forth between the two of us, "But that doesn't matter. I have a solution to everyone's problems. Dante, right now your problem is that you think you care about Lulu. You've been blinded by her good looks and probably the fact that she satisfies you. But I'm here to help you. You have a job to do. You're in this town as an undercover cop and you cannot get distracted. You're here to take a mobster down and this girl is getting in you're way."

Chelsea moved closer and closer to Dominic.

"You don't really care about Lulu or anyone else in this town. As soon as you do this job you're gone. It's taking you longer because you think you care about Lulu and you're interests are conflicted. Come with me Dante. With me you can be who you really are. You don't have to be Dominic Pirelli the mobster, you can be Dante Falconeri the hero, the police officer. Come with me and we can be amazing together. We can do whatever we want if we come together as a team. We'll leave Lulu here she can go bother someone else. Come with me, be with me, be yourself."

I stared at Dominic expression as Chelsea spoke. He was gonna tell her to leave him the hell alone. He had to. Didn't he? He would laugh in Chelsea 's face and at her delusions.

The pause continued and I stared at his face.

Then Dominic smiled.

Everything inside me went crashing down. He grinned widely at Chelsea and she smiled back. This could not be happening...

" Chelsea ."

"Yes?" she replied stepping closer to him.

" Chelsea ."

"Yes?"

"Go to hell."

Relief washed over me. Chelsea stepped back, anger evident on her face. She walked quickly over to me and slapped me quickly. She turned and walked into the woods, her guards followed.

"Where'd she go?" I questioned quietly.

"She'll be back," Dominic said.

"Oh my God, Dominic, you look terrible," I breathed sadly.

"Thanks, baby," he joked.

"Don't be stupid please," I begged, "Don't give them a reason to hit you."

Apparently hitting made Dominic think of something else.

"If they touch you one more time," he snarled.

I had never seen the menacing side of Dominic before, but I already knew I would never want to be on the receiving side of it.

"Calm down," I demanded, "I'm fine. What's more important is how we're gonna get out of this. Help me think of a plan."

"If only I could reach that gun," Dominic said, staring longingly at his gun that was lying on the ground.

"We're not shooting anyone," I said.

"No, but whoever has the gun is in control."

"They have a gun too," I said, "If they didn't they would have picked up yours."

"Good point," he agreed, "But at least if I had it we'd be even."

Before we could talk anymore Chelsea and her creeps came back out of the woods. The guys walked straight to me and untied me knots. It was my turn to fall to the ground. They pulled me up roughly and I could heart Dominic grumbling. One of the guys stayed by me and one stood my Chelsea . Both of them pulled out guns.

I breathed in sharply as the one by Chelsea loaded his and pointed it at me.

The other guy loaded his and shoved it into my hands.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

"Shoot him," Chelsea demanded.

"What?"

"Shoot Dante."

I almost laughed at her ridiculous request.

"You are literally insane."

"If you run my buddy will shoot you, if you don't shoot Dante, my buddy will shoot you. You only live if you shoot Dante. Now kill him! I've had enough! I'm done protecting you Dante! If you don't want my protection, fine! But no one else will have you! Shoot him!"

My mind was working in overtime trying to think of a plan. I took a deep breath, remembering my dad's hints on what to do in a crisis.

I took a small step towards Dominic and everyone around me breathed in.

"I just want to hold him," I said, "One last time."

Chelsea rolled her eyes but let me go.

I knew that if I could just talk to him one more time we'd figure something out. If Chelsea seriously thought I was gonna shoot Dominic, she was crazier than I thought.

I reached Dominic and wrapped my arms around him as best as I could since he was tied to the tree.

His hand rubbed against my leg and I almost jumped in shock. His hand was free from the rope.

"Give me the gun," he whispered in my ear, "I have a plan."

"What do I do?" I whispered back.

"Run."

"No."

"That's enough!" Chelsea exclaimed, "Get on with it!"

"Lulu please listen to me," Dominic whispered urgently in my ear, "We're both gonna be find. I promise. Just give me the gun and run. Run behind me and away from here. Please Lulu."

The gun fired behind us, but it was just a warning shot.

I slipped the gun into his hand as sneakily as I could.

"Lulu," he whispered, "I love you."

Before I could reply or comprehend, he pushed me away.

"He's free!" Chelsea exclaimed, "FIRE! Shoot them!"

I turned and started running, hating myself the whole time. How could I leave him like this!? I looked back and saw the guard who didn't have a gun rushing after me. I turned and continued sprinting.

I could see the road. I was almost out of the woods. Five more steps! I was about to jump through the trees when a huge rough hand grasped my ankle.

I gasped as I went sailing to the ground. My head smacked sickeningly on the rocks under me. My vision blurred and my head pounded. I saw the man crawling toward me and kicked my legs furiously. I heard the satisfying crunch telling me my foot had made contact.

My head pounded again and just before slipping away, a gun shot echoed through the woods.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

**DOMINIC'S POV**

I was pacing nervously in the waiting room of the hospital. I had already been questioned over and over and been asked to explain the situation to countless people. I looked around at the other people waiting anxiously to hear from Dr. Drake.

Lucky was staring straight ahead and Elizabeth sat next to him rubbing his back. Nikolas was standing by himself, hands in his pockets. Jason, Sam, Spinelli, and Maxie were all here as well sitting together and whispering quietly. I knew more of her family members were on the way.

Carly, Michel, and Morgan were sitting together as well. I walked over and sat in the seat next to Carly.

"Hey," I said, "How are you?"

"Me?" she replied, "How about you? You look terrible. You need to go get your face checked out."

"I'm fine," I told her, "It's just a couple of scratches."

"But it could have been a lot worse," she commented.

"Carly, you and I both know I'm not leaving until I see Lulu."

"You're right," she agreed, "And you probably won't even leave then."

I smiled slightly and leaned back in the seat. My foot was tapping anxiously and I was getting really sick of waiting.

"Oh this is like hell," I mumbled, closing my eyes.

I felt Carly reach over and grab my hand.

"She's strong," she told me, "She's my cousin, she has to be. She's gonna pull through."

"I know," I agreed looking at Carly again, "But this is my fault."

"You're ex-girlfriend showed up in town with a plan to break you guys up or kill you," Carly reminded me, "That is not your fault."

"Not directly, but I should have stopped it."

"You better get all this out now," Carly told me, "I guarantee you Lulu does not want to hear any of this. And if you even think about telling her you shouldn't be together for her safety, she'll flip out."

"I'm too selfish to do that," I replied.

"I seriously doubt that," Carly countered.

"Well even if I'm selfless enough I'm also smart enough not to do that," I went on, "Breaking up with someone to protect them never works."

"Finally a mobster that understands that," Carly said, "Trust me if you're like Lulu and I, and get involved with dangerous men, you get so sick of hearing 'I'm bad for you' and 'You deserve better.'"

"I'll keep that in mind."

Right then Dr. Scorpio came out to address the group.

"Dr. Drake had to perform a simple surgery and give Lulu some stitches the heal the crack in her head. The test results just came back and there was no brain damage."

A collective sigh of relief went through the room.

"She's recovering now and we'll start allowing visitors in a few minutes," Dr. Scorpio went on, "All any of us can do now is pray that Lulu has the strength to make it through her recovery. And I personally have a lot of faith that she will."

That should have been relief enough but I was more worried now. She needed to wake up. I needed to see her. Apologize.

"Lulu is gonna be fine," Morgan said from the seat next to me, "Calm down Dominic."

"You seem pretty sure of her," I replied, trying to smile.

"She and mom are really alike," the young boy went on, "And they've both come through worse."

Just then Sonny came walking into the room. He made his way immediately over to where we were sitting.

"Whats goin on?" he asked.

Carly stood and walked away with Sonny to explain.

I went back to tapping my foot anxiously.

"She's means a lot to you doesn't she?" Morgan asked.

"Morgan," Micahel said, "Not now."

"No it's alright," I assured him, "I appreciate it Michael but ignoring it won't help anything."

"So you do?" Morgan went on, "You love her don't you."

I leaned back in my chair and stared at the two great boys in front of me.

"I do," I admitted honestly, "I can't believe it but I do."

"You better protect her," Morgan warned me.

"I will," I promised them, "Just like I know you both will when you find the right girl."

"No one will even think about touching my girl," Michael said, "When I have one."

"Some girl will be lucky to love you," I told him honestly.

"I hope I'm like you when I grow up," Morgan told me, "Just like you."

My air pipes seemed to be getting tighter and tighter as I talked to the two boys. They admired me and respected me and all the while I was working on taking their father down. This was wrong and I shouldn't even be talking to them. I was being so unfair and at that moment I felt as if no one should respect me.

"I'm gonna go talk to the doctor," I mumbled getting up and walking away.

It was a little easier to breath when I wasn't looking right at them, but I couldn't get their admiring faces out of my mind.

"Dominic," someone said from behind me, "I need to talk to you."

I turned around to see Mac Scorpio walking towards me.

"What can I do for you commissioner?" I asked.

"We need to talk about this Chelsea ," he told me.

"I already gave my statement," I told him.

"I know," he replied, "But we need to know what to pin her for. Do we go for stalking you? Kidnapping you and Lulu? What do you want to press charges for?"

"I don't care," I said honestly, I had just noticed they were letting people go see Lulu. Nikolas was going first.

"You don't care?"

"No, I just want her away from Lulu and me."

"We can get a restraining order," Mac offered.

"Yeah do that," I said distractedly, "And other than that do whatever you want from her."

I knew I wasn't helping him very much, but I really just cared about getting in line to see Lulu. We both needed to know that the other was ok.

* * *

**LULU'S POV**

I had woken up about ten minutes ago, from whatever hell I had been through. The first thing I had seen was Lucky and Elizabeth standing over my bed. They told me Nikolas had just left and there were tons of other people waiting to see me. I assumed Elizabeth told Lucky not to scold me because he didn't bring up his hatred for Dominic. As soon as they left Maxie, Spinlli, Jason, and Sam came in. There was still no mention of Dominic. I had no idea what happened.

The gun shot echoed through my mind and I instantly broke out in a cold sweat.

"Dominic," I whispered, "Is he...Where is he? What happened?"

"He's fine," Sam was the first to answer, "He's just as anxious to see you as you are to see him."

"He'd be in here right not if my dad hadn't stopped him," Maxie added.

I relaxed against the bed.

"He didn't get..."  
"The Brave Pursuer did not get harmed other than a few unfortunate scratches on his face," Spinelli exclaimed, "Though he was forming a most nerve racking pattern by unceasingly pacing the waiting room floor."

I smiled still thinking about "The Brave Pursuer". It was a good name for him.

I assured them all I was fine and received four hugs.

"Carly will probably push herself up in the line before Dominic," Jason told me, "So don't worry if he's not the next one in here."

I smiled as the four of them left. Sure enough it was Carly, Michael, and Morgan who came in next.

After scolding me for scaring her, Carly hugged me gently. We talked for a few minutes before Morgan spoke up.

"Mom I think we should leave so Dominic can come in," he said, "You saw how scared he was."

Carly and I both "awed" and Morgan turned to leave.

"I'm going to," Michael said, "I wouldn't want to get between Dominic and his girl."

"Wow," Carly said after the boys left, "Looks like you've got yourself a keeper."

"He had boy talk with your son," I said, "That's adorable."

"Come over once you get out of here," Carly demanded, "They can have boy talk and we'll have girl talk."

I hugged my cousin again and she left.

I was staring down at my scratched hands and the tube coming out of it. I hated being here. My head felt heavy due to the crazy wrap job Patrick had done. The meds hadn't worn off yet so the pain was still being held at bay.

I was about to lay my head back when there was a soft knock at the door.

I turned my head slowly and everything changed.

There he was. Leaning casually against the door frame. His face was cleaned up a little bit, but the scratches and bruises were still obvious. He still wore his dirty leather coat over his t-shirt. His hair was matted oddly and covered slightly in dry blood, as was his coat. He looked gorgeous.

"Dominic," I whispered.

He walked slowly towards me and quietly grabbed my hand. I watched his eyes take in the sight of me and I noticed a tear welling in his eyes.

"You're ok," he choked out, "You made it."

"We both did," I responded, "We're fine."

We both had small smile on ours faces and I intertwined my fingers into his.

Without another word Dominic leaned down slowly and pressed his lips gently to mine. We stayed like that for a few calm seconds before he pulled back.

"I was so scared," he admitted.

"Morgan told me," I smiled.

"Last time I share my secrets with that kid," Dominic joked.

He sat down in the chair next to my bed, keeping our hands locked together.

"I'm so sorry Lulu," he started, "I know you don't want to hear it, but at least let me get it out. We never should have gone through that. I was so scared."  
He stared directly into my eyes as he apologized for something he couldn't control.

"But most of all Lulu, I'm proud of you," he went on, "The way you handled that situation was amazing. You didn't panic and you were strong and you trusted me. I know it was hard for you to run. I know because I would have felt the same way. But you believed that I could take care of it and you had faith that I knew what I was doing. So thank you Lulu for everything."

He was speaking just above a whisper but I could still hear the raw emotion in his voice.

"Dominic," I whispered back, "I love you."

His lips were on mine again, but he was still being careful. When he pulled back we were both laughing.

Dominic and I stayed together for as long as we could. Eventually there was a knock at the door and Robin was telling us she needed to check some things.

"Go home," I told Dominic, "Please. Take a shower and sleep."

"I'll think about it," he replied kissing me on the cheek, "See ya."

* * *

**DOMINIC'S POV**

I had gone home and showered, just as Lulu demanded, but I hadn't gone to bed. There were still visiting hours left in the night and I was gonna take full advantage. I looked through the window of Lulu's hospital room to make sure she was awake. Someone had apparently given her her cell phone, because she was sitting there texting.

"Does the nursing staff know you're texting not resting?" I asked pushing open the door.

"Hey, I thought I told you to go home," Lulu responded, sounding a little better than she did earlier.

"The Doc said you might need help staying warm or undressing. I thought I'd do the honors," I replied.

"If I get a choice, I choose Epiphany."

I chuckled.

"Even after all these months you can't admit you want me."

Lulu rolled her eyes.

"Even after all these months you're still delusional."

"That's cause I usually can't think straight when you're in the room."  
"Oh," Lulu chuckled flashing the smile that made me go weak in the knees, "Is that it?"

"But you know sometimes I can think perfectly clear when we're in the room together," I went on, walking towards her.

"Oh yeah?" she countered, "Like when?"

"When we're kissing," I mumbled my last sentence against her lips.

She put her hand, that wasn't attached to a machine, in my hair, which was still slightly damp.

"You showered," she mumbled, barely breaking the kiss, "I'm sorry I missed the show."

"Mmm, maybe once you get out of here I'll give you a front row ticket."

"Maybe?"

"Depends on how I'm feelin."

Lulu chuckled and leaned back in her bed.

"I wish I could stay here all night," I told her honestly.

"We just went through a life threatening situation," Lulu replied, "I'm not ready to go through another when Epiphany finds you in here after hours."

"Good point," I replied, "But I'll be back as soon as I can."

"You better."

We shared one more kiss before I left her alone to rest for the night.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chatper 11**

**LULU'S POV**

It felt great to be out of the hospital. I had been out for almost two weeks and I was finally getting back to normal. Dominic, of course, was still treating me like he was my maid, but I was fine. Of course he was only treating me that way when he was home, which had been less and less the last week. He had been staying longer with Sonny and having more meetings with Ronnie.

I wasn't stupid enough to think that his longer hours didn't mean anything. But I hated the only solution I could come up with.

He was getting closer.

Closer to putting Sonny away.

"Lulu!" Maxie called walking through the front door of our apartment, "Are you here?"  
"Yeah," I replied walking out of my bedroom, "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing is," she told me, "But Kate's going out of town."  
"Isn't that a good thing?" I asked, imagining working under a lot less pressure than usual.  
"Yeah unless she leaves us 30 to do lists again," Maxie said tossing her purse and take out onto our end table, "And I'll expect you to help me this time!"

"I helped you last time too!" I exclaimed indignantly.

"I know," she whined, "It just feels good to be the one to tell others what to do."

I laughed at how ridiculous she was.

"Whatever you say."

The door to our apartment opened before Maxie could reply.

"Don't you knock!?" Maxie asked when she saw it was Dominic coming through the door, "I could have been changing!"

"My - apologies," Dominic replied, looking at me with a confused looked.

I laughed and mouthed 'Don't ask.'

The two of us walked into the kitchen, leaving Maxie to brood.

Dominic shut the door tightly behind us, then set a bag of food on the table.

"I brought you dinner," he explained, "From Kelly's."

I wrapped my arms around him before he had a chance to sit down.

"Thanks," I mumbled before giving him a kiss, "Whaddya bring me?"

"Your favorite sandwich and a piece of cake."

"Mmm, your the best," I said sitting down and pulling the food out of the bag.

"And what's this?" I asked pulling out a bottle of beer.

"Oh, that's mine," he grinned, grabbing it out of my hand.

"Long day?"

It was then that I noticed him look a little uncomfortable.

"What?" I questioned him, "Is everything ok?"

"Uh Lu," he started, "You know this whole time we've kept you out of my work. We decided I wouldn't tell you anything so you could be out of the loop and free from blame. But I think there is something you deserve to know."

"You're gonna do it aren't you?" I asked quietly, "You're ready to make the arrest."

Dominic's silence was all I needed for an answer.

"Ronnie's been warning me about this moment," he went on, "He told me if I talked to Sonny to much I would start to like him."

"And he was right," I finished.

"I still think he deserves to be behind bars," Dominic assured me, "Now I just wish I wasn't the one that had to do it. I mean I've been so stupid. I've let myself get close with Carly and Michael and Morgan, the whole time planning to bring down someone they love. And you. This isn't fair to you at all. And I've even gotten close to Sonny. He trusts me and respects me and underneath the terrible things he's done he's a good guy. Oh why _why_ did it have to be this way!?"

He sounded aggravated for this first time.

"Everyone I got close to in this town is connected to Sonny," he stated, "And I'm afraid of what's gonna happen. When I was a kid Sonny was the man I hated. The man that took my father figure away. Now that's gonna be me. I'm gonna be that guy that Morgan, Michael, and Kristina hate. I'm gonna be the guy that takes away their father figure. Now how does that make me any better than Sonny."

As Dominic's words sank in, I felt worse and worse. He was so confused and conflicted and I had no idea how to help him.

I got up slowly and walked to the other side of the table. His head was in his hands as I slid into the seat next to him. I silently wrapped my arms around his shoulders and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Dominic, I'm sorry," I started.

"Lulu don't," he said gently, "This isn't fair to you either. I shouldn't dump all this on you and I don't want you to feel like you have to have the answers. That's up to me."

"Dominic, I want you to dump this on me," I told him honestly, "That's what I'm here for. You have no idea how much it means to me that you share these things with me."  
"Carly was right," Dominic said randomly, "You are sick of being protected from information."

"I am," I agreed, "So thank you."

"But that doesn't change that you care about Sonny."

"Dominic, I can't speak for Carly or Jason or Sonny's kids, or anyone else," I told him, "But I can tell you what I know. And that's that no matter what happens I'm here. You're right, I do care for Sonny, but that doesn't mean I'll abandon you if you do your job. Sonny is a good man but so are you."

Dominic leaned down and pressed his lips to my head.

"Thank you," he whispered.

I continued to rub my hand over his back as we sat silently just enjoying each others presence for countless minutes.

* * *

**DOMINIC'S POV**

My heart was pounding and sweat was drenching my palms. I never got this nervous but I knew in this situation I could not talk my way out of anything. I was standing in Sonny's living room. He knew everything.

"You betrayed me!" Sonny had already gotten past shock and was screaming at me.

My only hope now was that the cops would meet me here as they promised and get my evidence before Sonny had a chance to murder me.

"Everything you said to me was a LIE!" Sonny bellowed, "But you're a smart man, Dominic!"

He spit my name out as if it were poison. But he was still calling me Dominic. Somehow he found out I was a cop, but not that I was Dante Falconeri.

"You knew what was coming the whole time!" he yelled, "You knew I'd kill you myself if I found out. But still you stood right where you are now and you swore - You swore loyalty to me!"

Sonny whipped around to face me and his gun was already drawn.

It was over and I knew it. But at least Sonny would be locked up. The cops would find the evidence that I currently had with me. I'd be dead but justice would be served.

The thought stung through me as Lulu came into my mind. I'd never see her again.

"So, Dominic," Sonny was now speaking low and menacingly, "Any last words?"

* * *

**LULU'S POV**

I ran from my car and straight into the Metro Court .

"Marty!" I exclaimed running up to the front desk, "Marty! Where's Carly!? I need to see her now!?"

"Mrs. Jax is in a meeting," Marty explained, "I can leave a message."

"Damn," I exclaimed turning around, "What am I gonna do?!"

"Lulu, honey," Olivia was running over to me looking worried, "What's wrong?"

"I need someone that can control Sonny," I explained, "And Carly's - "

I cut off.

"You!" I exclaimed, "You're the next best option! And oh my God his mom!"

"Dante?" she whispered, "Lulu what happened?"

"He's going to arrest Sonny!" I exclaimed, "I saw his friend Ronnie and he said they had set up to meet Sonny. It wasn't supposed to be for another hour."

"Lulu honey that's his job," Olivia said, but she followed me back to my car nonetheless.

"That's not all," I explained urgently, as we hopped into my car, "I saw Spinelli after I saw Ronnie. Spinelli said that he was with Dominic when Dominic got a call from Sonny. Sonny demanded to see Dominic. Sonny knows!"

"I don't think that means he knows, " Olivia countered, "Sonny does think that Dante works for him. He probably just wanted to talk."

"I called Dominic and he answered," I went on, "He had just said hi when I heard Sonny's voice in the background. All I heard was Sonny scream you son of a bitch, before Dominic hung up on me."

"Shit."

And it clicked for both of us. I sped down the highway as fast as I could and slammed on my horn the whole way up Sonny's driveway.

The guards were still gonna stop me but I wanted to make them all alert.

"Let us through!" Olivia screamed out the window.

"It's Olivia Falconeri and Lulu Spencer!"

The guards opened the gate so we barely had to slow down before driving the rest of the driveway. I parked quickly and we both jumped out of the car. We flew by Milo and I could already here Sonny screaming.

I was ready to pass out from nerves as Olivia demanded that Max let us in.

I heard Sonny's gun click.

"Move!" I pushed through and Olivia and I sprawled into the room.

"Wait!" I screamed.

"Sonny put that damn gun down!" Olivia demanded.

"Ok you guys can't be here," Sonny said sounding dangerous, "Max! Get them out of here."

Dominic stared at me, pleading me to leave. I shook my head stubbornly. I was not leaving without him.

"Sonny do not point your gun at him!" Olivia shouted.

"He was gonna put me in jail!" Sonny screamed, "He lied about his loyalty to me! Give me one damn reason why I shouldn't blow his head off!"

"He's my son!" Olivia screamed back, "And on top of that he's yours!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

**LULU'S POV**

The room was completely silent. Everyone was in total shock. I tried to process the information, but it just wouldn't sink in.

Sonny is Dominic's dad. Sonny and Olivia have a son together. Only Olivia had ever known.

I have no idea how long it lasted. The awkward silence. The terrifying silence.

Then came the rage.

I stared straight at Dominic's face as he tried to process the thought that a man he had hated all his life was his father.

He looked calm. I knew he was still shocked. Not only by the news, but because his mom had known. But there was no time for that now. No time for him to freak out or Sonny to totally lose it.

Sonny looked as menacing as I had ever seen him. But somehow he also looked enlightened ad conflicted. He turned to stare at Dominic.

"Sonny Corinthos, meet Dante Falconeri, your son. Our son."

This sentence made the silence more tense. The air itself felt stiff and thick.

Dominic flicked his glance to me. That seemed to bring him out of his trance.

"There's no time for this right now," he said still staring at me, "The guys are coming."

And sure enough I could hear his phone vibrated. He pulled it out of his pocket and read a text.

"They're here."

Sonny stared straight ahead. I could see him thinking fast. Looking for an escape. Prepared to call Diane and get himself out of this.

Dominic reached into his jacket and quickly pulled out an envelope. He rushed to the fire and tossed the envelope in.

We all watched as the envelope, which we all knew contained the evidence, burned to ashes.

Just as the flame was going back down the living room door burst open.

"Sonny Corinthos you are-"

Ronnie began the arrest, but Dominic cut him off.

"Stop man," he mumbled, "Just stop."

"Dante," Ronnie said, apparently confident enough to not even try to keep the cover, "What the hell are you talking about man?"

"There's nothing going on here," Dominic said quickly, "We got nothing."

Before another moment passed Dominic shoved his way through the other officers and hurried out of the room.

The shock factor was continuing to rise as the time went on. I stared around the followed Dominic out of the room.

I could only imagine what he was feeling right now. I ran out of the house and looked around.

There he was. His elbows were resting on the hood of the car and his hands were gripping in his hair. My heart broke. Even from where I was I could see the pain on his face. His eyes were squeezed shot.

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him from behind.

I rested the side of my face on his back and held him.

"I understand if you want to be alone," I said, "I just want to let you know I'm here."

He turned slowly and wrapped his arms back around me.

"No," he said, "Stay."

"I can't even imagine what you're feeling," I said as we stood holding each other, "I want to help you."

"It's ok," he said, "Just get me out of here."

I stepped away from him and hurried over to the drivers side of the car. Without speaking I started the car and the two of us droves off. Even as we drove we didn't talk. Dominic - I guess I should probably start thinking of him as Dante- sat eyes closed and head leaning on the seat behind him.

I automatically started driving to the pier.

I parked along the highway and waited to see if he wanted to get out of not.

"He's my father," Dante said, "Sonny Corinthos is my father."

I sat silently waiting for him to go on.

"And once I get over that, I still have to face that my mothers been lying to me my whole life."

"Ok," I said, "Let's talk about that. You're mom has been keeping your father a secret from you. She knows you hate Sonny. She knows how long you've hated him. Can't you see how it would be hard for her to tell you that."

"I should have known when I was born!" he exclaimed, "I should have known when I swore to hate him. I should have known when I came here, when I was assigned to him. But she lied and she lied and she lied, to both of us!"

"Dante wait," I said, "You're mom loves you. That's one thing we do know. So maybe you can't understand why she lied, but I'm sure she has her own reasons. She made the decisions that she thought would protect you the most."

"You know what else she did?" he asked, "She taught me to be honest. She taught me to trust the ones you love. And today, she blew that all to hell."

"But she blew it all to hell to protect you," I countered.

"But that doesn't change her lies!" he shouted, "Can you not understand how that's slightly upsetting to me!?!"

"I know you're angry right now," I said, "So I'm not gonna take that personally."

"I'm not angry I'm pissed!" he exclaimed, "Lulu, this changes everything! My whole life is going to be different! I can't trust my mom! My dads a criminal! I can't investigate him anymore, I can't do my job!"

Dante took a deep breath and lowered his voice.

"He's my freakin father. I'm the son of a criminal."

"Yeah," I agreed, "You are. But think of who else you're the son of. A man, who even though he hate it, has a good heart. A man who means well most of the time. You're the son of a man who always puts his kids and his loved ones first."

"But it won't be like that for us," Dante replied, "I'm not gonna go back and hit it off with Sonny or go grab my fishing pole so we can spend a day together."

"That doesn't change the fact that you're his son," I went on, "That means everything to Sonny."

"So you think I should be glad," he asked sounding disgusted, "Glad because now he won't kill me? Glad that now no one will bring him down?"

I took a deep breath and decided to choose my words carefully.

"I think you should be glad to be alive," I started, "I think you should be glad to know that you have a mother who loves you. A mother who was willing to lose the two men in her life that mean the most to her to protect you. A mother who lived with huge secrets everyday, just to keep you out of the life of your father. And I think that after this all sets in and all three of you process this, I think you'll feel a bit relieved. Because maybe you haven't admitted it to yourself, I can see it. You were starting to like Sonny. You still hate all the terrible things he does, but you know what kind of man he is if you take all that away. You're mom knew that too, and that's why she did what she did. And it worked. If you take away the mob from Sonny you have a great guy. You're mom was afraid that if you knew Sonny was your father you would end up like him. Then you'd be a great guy with a terrible life, just like him. What your mom did allowed you to be just the great guy. The guy that I love and that she loves. "

Dante stared at me, processing my speech.

"How do you do that?" he asked, "I take out my anger on you and you turn around and explain everything."

"I didn't inform you of anything you didn't already know," I told him.

He leaned over in the car and pressed his lips to mine. The kiss was slow but full of all the words he couldn't express.

His phone rang just as we pulled away from each other.

"Yeah."

He listened for a few seconds then closed his phone.

"I gotta talk to Ronnie," he said, "All hells gonna break loose."

* * *

**DOMINIC'S POV**

I walked quickly into the warehouse where Ronnie had told me to meet him.

"What the hell?!"  
That was all he said as I slammed the door shut behind me.

"Its done man," I said darkly, "I'm done."

"You better pull it together Dante!" he shouted at me, "You've made it this far it's time to cash in!"

"I can't do it - "

"Dante!" he cut me off, "How many times did I tell you this was gonna happen!? You've let him poison your mind and you got attached!"  
"Shut up man!" I demanded, "You don't know!"

"Then enlighten me."

I gripped at my hair not even caring if I pulled it all out.

"He's my dad," I said weakly, "I am the son of Sonny Corinthos."

I was now experiencing another pause like the one in Sonny's living room. Ronnie was staring at me, mouth open, completely in shock.

"My mom has known all this time and she's never told me," I explained, "I guess it was to protect me."

"Dante Corinthos."

"Don't," I said sharply, "Being his son does not make me anything like him. It's just a fact."

"Yeah, but a fact that prevents you from investigating him," Ronnie reminded him, "So you were right, it's over. No one else has ever been as close as you, and Sonny will not let it happen twice."

"I know," I agreed, "We may never bring him down."

And there it was again. That weird, faint feeling of relief inside me.

I still believed that Sonny needed to be punished but his kids didn't. They had been unfairly pulled into his life, and didn't deserve to suffer from his mistakes. With a twinge, I realized that that was what my mom had wanted to save me from.

"I'm done here," I said turning to walk away.

"No you're not!" Ronnie exclaimed, "There's still one thing we haven't talked about."

"Can you hurry, please?" I asked, "I have more people I need to talk to."

"The evidence," Ronnie said, "That's our last hope. Where is it?"

I slowly let out a deep breath.

"I don't have it," I said honestly, "There's no evidence."

"Dante," Ronnie said, sounding threatening, "Where's the damn evidence?"

"There isn't any," I told him again, "I realized there wasn't enough. How else do you think he found out? We have nothing. Or I guess I should said you have nothing."

Of course the last part was a lie, but I had to do it.

"You don't sound very upset about that."

"Not very upset!" I screamed, "Man, we have been there for each other for years! I happen to find out a life changing thing like who my father is and you think I'm not upset!? My moms been lying, I hate my dad, and I just lost my first huge case! I'm pissed man! Look, I'm sorry that it had to end this way. You know how close I was, I could taste it. You don't think that if I had any shred of evidence I would have passed it on!?"

We stood staring at each other for a few tense seconds.

I turned quickly and walked out of the warehouse, knowing I needed to calm down again.

I felt the first stab of regret as I walked away from the warehouse.

What had made me do it? Why did I destroy the evidence that I could have passed on?

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and called Lulu.

"Hey," I said, "I'm going to my moms apartment."

"Ok," she replied, "I'll be at mine if you don't want to be alone when you're done."

"Thanks," I replied, "I'll call you later."

"Dante," she said, "Other than the obvious, what's bothering you?"

"The evidence," I said without hesitation, "Why'd I destroy it?"

I heard Lulu take a long breath, thinking of what to say.

"I don't honestly know," she said, "This probably doesn't help at all, but only you can know. But my guess, your instincts kicked in. No matter what Sonny is family, and the instinct to protect him kicked in. And I know it might have messed up things with you and Ronnie. Maybe he'll find out you destroyed it any maybe he won't, but either way I'm glad you did. And it's completely selfish of me, but no matter what the consequences, I'm glad you destroyed it because it might have saved your life. Sonny can't deny that in the end you became loyal. He can't deny that you made the right decision in the end."

"Well it would be awesome if that's how he saw it," I agreed, "But I'm not feeling too optimistic."

"Carly and your mom are the two people that know Sonny the most," she told me, "The two of them and Jason are the only ones that can talk them down. I'm sure your mom made Sonny realize how useless it would be to punish you. And believe me, Sonny could never kill you knowing Olivia is your mom and that he's your dad."

"Thanks Lulu," I said honestly, "I'm at my moms, so I guess I'm about to find out."

"Good luck Dante."

And with only my anger and Lulu's luck on my side, I walked into my moms apartment.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**LULU'S POV**

Four days ago was when the bomb was dropped. Ever since then a ton of serious and long conversation had gone on. Dante filled me in on his talk with his mom and his talk with Sonny.

I had waited anxiously when Dante was at Sonny's house. Sonny had summoned him two days ago and Dante had been there for a couple hours.

All in all, a ton of conversations about trust had gone on.

Dante not trusting his mom.

Sonny not trusting Dante.

Dante's problems with his mom were there but they hadn't taken over their relationship. They were too close for anything, even something huge like this, to come between them. In the end they loved each other and that would be all there was too it.

Obviously it wasn't so easy with Sonny. We were at least sure that Dante's life wasn't on the line. No matter how badly Sonny hated Dante, he had immediately been protected when they were announced as father and son.

So I guess, Olivia had come out at the right time. But Dante was right; it would all have been avoided if they already knew. But we couldn't change the past. Dante and I talked about that too. We just had to worry about working through this.

But anyway, I was currently sitting in Carly's living room.

"Ok," she said, hanging up her phone, "Where were we?"

"Discussing if you hate my boyfriend," I reminded her.

"Mmm," she said, "Of course. The classic conversation."

I smiled but I was still terrified that she would hate him after finding out what his original plan was.

"Lulu," she started, "I am the one person who could possible understand what it's like to be where you are. I have been with more than one mobster. My best friend is a professional hitman. And my - and Sonny and I - . You know! Anyway, I have had to keep secrets for them, lie for them, break the law for them. I have had to lie to my family and my friends, because of who I love. The point is, I know what it's like to love the guy that no one approves of. Everyone feels bad, but you wouldn't change anything. I still know Dante is a good guy. And he treats you like a princess, so that's not a bad thing either!"

I laughed quietly and Carly smiled back.

"I'm sorry," I said, "Thank you. You have no idea how much it means to me."

"Yes I do," she countered, "Isn't that what we just discussed?"

I laughed again, and hugged her.

As we let go of each other the doorbell rang. Carly got up and when she came back, she was followed by Dante.

"Hey," I said, smiling at him.

He grinned back as he walked into the room.

"I just came from Sonny's," he told both of us.

"Oh no," Carly said, "Please tell me he didn't lose it on you."

"Yeah," I agreed, "How'd it go?"

"He told me to come check on you guys," he explained to us, "What the hell is that about? Is it an act? A hint that he's giving his permission for me to talk to you guys?"

"He hasn't forgotten," Carly said, "That you saved not only his life, but also his sons."

"I guess," Dante agreed, "But he still confuses me."

Carly smiled knowingly.

"Well I have to go shower," she said, "I have a meeting later for the hotel. Exciting stuff."

We smiled as she walked out of the room.

"Where's the rest of the family?" Dante asked me as I stood and walked over to him.

The boys are on their way home from school," I explained, "And Jax could be anywhere."

Dante wrapped his arms around me as stepped in front of him.

"Just you and me," he mumbled pressing his lips to mine.

I smiled into the kiss and opened my mouth to allow his access. His hands held onto my back and pulled us together.

I ran mine into his hair and let them get tangled there.

The kiss started slow, gentle and loving, but I could feel Dante's passion growing. He started pressing me back and I held on tighter.

We fell suddenly onto the couch behind us and he could now kneel over top me. His hands held my wrists down and he pulled his mouth away from mine. His mouth quickly landed on my neck.

My eyes closed slowly as he ran a slow trail of kisses down my neck and jaw line.

My hands instinctively started pushing at his jacket. He helped me pull it the rest of the way off then continued his torturous but amazing teasing of my neck.

His hands slid down and played with the hem of my shirt. He gently pushed his hand under my shirt and started caressing my back.

I responded my sliding my hands up his shirt and taking in the amazing strength of his abs. Our mouths landed on each others again.

Somehow I managed to pull away. Everything in me screamed not to, but my common sense broke through.

"Dante," I whispered.

"Hmm?"

He continued to place his lips on my neck and it took all my self control to push him back.

"We can't do this here," I whispered.

He pulled back, but remained overtop of me.

"Are you rejecting me again?" he joked.

"We're in Carly's living room," I reasoned, "Her kids could walk in at any minute."

"So could her husband, who already hates me."

"Exactly."

"Fine then."

Dante slid off the couch but kept me in his arms. He scooped me up as I laughed.

"What are you doing?" I chuckled as he started walking out the front door.

"Taking you home."

He managed to open the door without setting me down. As soon as we had closed it behind us, Michael and Morgan came walking around the house.

Dante and I laughed as we saw them, knowing what almost happened. The boys stared at us weirdly as I waved.

We arrived at Kelly's within the next twenty minutes.

"Ah," I said, "The classic, take her back to my place."

"I would've taken you to your place," he responded, "But I figured it'd be occupied and you'd like the quiet."

"For an undercover cop," I said, "You're not very convincing."

He laughed as we got out of the car.

"At least I didn't take you to a room at Jakes!"

As I laughed, he instinctively placed his arm around my waist and led me to his room.

It was amazing to me that with everything going on, Dante and I could still just be together like this. I figured this is what love really had to be like. We were there for each other and could talk about the bad things going on, but we both knew when it was necessary to just forget about it for the night, and be together.

As soon as Dante closed his bedroom door, I turned and threw him into it.

"I love you," I mumbled before pressing my lips on his and smashing him into his door.

I also couldn't believe that it was so easy for me to say that to him.

He chuckled underneath me as his hands responded to my attack. He started doing just the right things that made me go crazy.

Before I knew it he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He slowly carried me to the bed and laid me down.

"And to think," he said as I slowly started unbuttoning his shirt, "You seriously thought you could resist me."

"Don't make me remind you how you followed me around town like a puppy before I decided to put you out of your misery," I countered.

And the last thing I saw was Dante's huge smile before his lips landed on me.

Who knows how much later, we were lying intertwined with each other in the bed.

"Everything's gonna work out with Sonny," I said matter of factly, "Once this all blows over."

"I know," he agreed running a hand over my back, "I think I actually believe that, too."

"Good," I answered simply.

And everything was right.

THE END!


End file.
